


welcome back my dear

by pqrker (orphan_account)



Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: Other, SP7, Sugar Pine 7 - Freeform, but if you try you can see it, its not really that shippy, kinda angsty, stevker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pqrker
Summary: steven gets a call from jeremy telling him parker's back





	welcome back my dear

-  
"steven can you get over here?" it was eleven in the morning, much to early for someone like the psychopathic jeremy to be awake. murdering is done at night!   
"why the fuck are you calling me?" steven's headphones hung around his neck as cib stared at him with a more confused than normal look on his face.  
"don't film, and get over here it's important."  
"wh-"  
"just do it!"  
the line went dead. the only time jeremy had sounded this- frantic was when parker died. steven chose to believe something was happening and pulled on his jacket, and started to leave.  
"who was that?" cib spun around in his chair to face steven. dammit. he was so almost there.  
"one of those telemarketer people."  
"they sell you markets like on the phone?"  
"sure."  
"where are you going?"  
"to buy a telemarket."  
"buy one for me too!"  
"okay dude."  
"see ya."  
-  
the heavy front door clicked open, and steven saw a sunglassed man waiting for him, "hey steven."  
"jeremy what's-" steven's sentence cut short as he saw the person sitting on the couch. "parker." a thousands thoughts buzzed in his head as he starred at his once dead best friend.  
"he's back."  
"like alive back? or like his corpse appeared here from the grave again?"  
"alive back."  
"oh my god. i thought i- we- cib killed him."  
"apparently not. he was pretty battered up when he got here. he dug his way out of his grave, and found me on the beach."  
"no- nono this can't be real."  
"are you not happy to see him?"  
"oh god it's the completely opposite. is he sleeping?"  
"yep. want me to give you some time alone? you can wake him up if you need to."  
"yes please." steven was panicking. what would he say? 'hope you had fun in the afterlife!' 'did you see the dude from those yugioh cards autumn worships?' he stood still, breathing before he walked around in front of parker. his chest was moving ever so slightly. he was really there. steven dropped to his knees with tears falling down his face. he hit their coffee table in the process which stirred parker.  
"w- what?" parker rubbed his eyes with his hands. "steve! oh my god i'm so sorry- i can't believe-"  
"shhh. parker it's okay. don't apologize."  
suddenly his eyes turned into a look of fear, "is cib here?"  
"no." he was still on his knees staring up at parker.  
"just you?"  
steven nodded, "i missed you." parker grinned and sat down, pulling steven closer into a hug. steven's capped head was pressed against parker's neck with his hand in his hair. "i missed you so much parker." they sat in a hug for a while until parker pulled away with tears falling down his face. "parks?"  
"i needed you here."  
"wha-"  
"can you come into my room? just for a minute."  
"anything."  
parker grabbed steven's hand as they walked across the house to the room parker had back as his own. much of his belongings were covered in dust, but neither minded.  
"i- i just- just don't know where to begin."  
"i'm here. i swear that i will listen. this time i'll listen, so you don't have to." steven opened his arms and parker fell into them, smiling and sobbing into steven's shoulder at the same time. parker was there for him so many times, it was time he made up for the time they lost.  
-


End file.
